


Of Monsters

by osmalic



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen, M/M, Sensui Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitara Kiyoshi is saved by a boy who seems to know a lot about monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters

"Thank you," Mitara Kiyoshi said dully. He could not stop shaking, but he remembered enough of his manners even though he refused to look up at his savior. "Thank you for...that. I didn't..."

"Shut up," the other boy told him. Kiyoshi promptly did.

They stood there, sheltered from the rain by a large store shade, their backs pressed against the glass window. Around them, neon lights blinked and faded; people passed by, and if they gave them curious looks, well they never looked twice. Kiyoshi miserably wondered if anyone in his house was looking for him, but he doubted it. He had left school early, but he had still been caught by the bullies, so he had ducked in this store and stayed until it closed.

He shuddered again and tried to huddle, thinking if he could just curl into a ball then maybe he would disappear.

"You're hurt," the other boy stated, looking down at him.

Kiyoshi blinked, then followed the direction of his eyes. "Oh." His left hand was bleeding profusely but he had not noticed; even now the pain seemed surreal. Even the touch of the man's hand earlier seemed like a dream, even though Kiyoshi could still feel the fingers pressing against his wrist, teeth scraping dangerously over his neck. "Th-thanks, but..."

"Here." Before Kiyoshi could protest, the boy had already whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and had grabbed his hand. He flinched, but the other boy did not let go—and strangely, his touch was soothing.

This made Kiyoshi angry. "Why?" he snarled, spurred by an unnamed rage. "Why did you...you don't even know me! You don't even care, why did you save me—"

"I didn't save you," the boy interrupted, not even looking up from his gentle actions. He used the edge of his shirt to wipe the blood away before securing the handkerchief around Kiyoshi's palm. "I hate people like those. They think they're stronger when it's _us_ who're stronger."

Kiyoshi stared at him. "Us?"

The boy looked into his eyes. His hair was short and black, glinting with the colors of the lights. His eyes were gold, or hinted of it...and angry, cold. His fingers wrapped around Kiyoshi's hand. "In this city, everyone's acting like animals! It's nearing the end of the century, and now everyone's acting as if they should kill or be killed. No one's innocent anymore, there's no more kindness." His voice was calculating and distant, but his eyes burned with passion. Kiyoshi stared, mesmerized, as the boy went on, "When's the last time you've been shown kindness?"

Kiyoshi thought about the bulky man who forced his legs open with his knees, the man who held him against the wall and said, _"I can show you a good time, little boy, little whore."_ And he thought about this boy who did not avert his eyes, who somehow kicked the drunk man away without even touching him, who grabbed his hand and said, _"Run."_

 _"You_ showed me kindness now," Kiyoshi said softly.

The boy stared at him, fingers stilling against the handkerchief wrapped around Kiyoshi's hand. Kiyoshi watched as a drop of blood from his wound escaped from the cloth, trickling down his palm, hovering dangerously on the air before plunging to the asphalt, mingling with the rain.

And the water _formed._

He looked up, confused, and saw that the other boy had also seen it. And understood.

In this world of monsters, what was another monster formed by a mixture of blood and rain? What was unusual was kindness and sincerity. _Us,_ the boy had said. _It's **us** who're stronger._ He spoke as if he believed, as if he had met someone who told him about the perfect world. Kiyoshi wanted to know more. It was his turn to grab the other boy's hand.

"Did you see it?" he whispered in awe, even though he knew the other boy had.

The passion in the boy's eyes did not waver. "I did." He did not pull away. "My name is Hagiri Kaname. Stay a bit longer. Let me tell you about the failures of humans and of _youkai_ , and how the world will change with the help of Sensui Shinobu."


End file.
